Aimed Shot
, sitting behind his desk]] An aimed shot, or targeted shot, allows the shooter to aim at a specific part of a target's body during combat. The accuracy of these shots depends on the targeted area - the torso and limbs are easy to hit, while the eyes and head are harder. Using an aimed shot instead of a regular one increases the chance of a Critical Hit by the exact same amount as the aiming penalty for the targeted area. The bonus effects of aimed shots can only be activated during a critical hit. Aimed shot is selected by right-clicking the weapon display or hitting the N''' key until a 'crosshair' shows. With the Fast Shot trait, aimed shots cannot be done. Use Usually it is best to target areas with the most associated aiming penalty but still have high to-hit chance (90-95%) - this nets the highest possible critical chance, while not compromising on the accuracy. Different tactical situations may call for different aimed shots: In a first-strike situation, it is usually best to strike the deadliest blow possible: * '''Eyes — Has the highest critical hit potential: highest damage multiplier, often ignores armor and can blind, reducing opponent's accuracy * Head — Has a bit less critical hit potential and damage than eye shots: but still often ignores armor and can knock targets out * Groin — Less critical hit potential and damage than head shots: but can sometimes ignore armor and often knock down/out targets In a defensive situation, it may be worth it to try to disarm or disable the enemy. In such situations the areas to target would be: *'Arms' — Crippling one arm will prevent an opponent from using a two-handed or heavy weapon. Crippling both will prevent any ability to attack. *'Legs' — Knockdowns. Crippled legs severely reduce opponent's movement : The downside to these areas is that they imply lower critical hit chance than Eyes/Head, therefore earn critical hits less often. Aimed Shot Critical Hit effects See also * Single Shot * Burst Shot * V.A.T.S. Gallery Fallout and Fallout 2 have a couple of targeting renders for the Pip-Boy 2000. Fallout Tactics has a slightly different renders because of using a 2000 B.E. ''Fallout'' FO1 Gizmo target.png|Gizmo FO1 Master target.png|Master ''Fallout'' and Fallout 2 FO1 Brahmin target.png|Brahmin FO1 Centaur target.png|Centaur FO1 Deathclaw target.png|Deathclaw FO1 Dog target.png|Dog FO1 Egg target.png|Egg FO1 Floater target.png|Floater FO1 Floating eye target.png|Floating eye bot FO1 Human target.png|Humans, children, ghouls and super mutants FO1 Mantis target.png|Mantis FO1 Mole rat target.png|Mole rat and pig rat FO1 MrHandy target.png|Mister Handy FO1 Rat target.png|Rat FO1 Robobrain target.png|Robobrain FO1 Scorpion target.png|Radscorpion ''Fallout 2'' FO2 Ant target.png|Giant ant FO2 Cyberdog target.png|Cyberdog FO2 Gecko target.png|Gecko FO2 Guardian target.png|Sentry bot FO2 Plant target.png|Spore plant FO2 Turret 1 target.png|Gun turret FO2 Turret 2 target.png|Auto-cannon FO2 Wanamingo target.png|Wanamingo ''Fallout Tactics'' FOT APC target.png|APC FOT Brahmin target.png|Brahmin FOT Car target.png|Car FOT Cockroach target.png|Cockroach FOT DeathClaw target.png|Deathclaw FOT DeathClawEgg target.png|Egg FOT Dog target.png|Dog FOT DuneBuggy target.png|Buggy FOT GiantRat target.png|Giant rat FOT GunTurret01 target.png|Gun turret FOT Humanoid target.png|Human FOT Hummer target.png|Hummer FOT Komodo target.png|Komodo dragon FOT RadScorpion target.png|Radscorpion FOT RobotBehemoth target.png|Behemoth FOT RobotHover target.png|Hover robot FOT RobotHumanoid target.png|Humanoid robot FOT RobotLoadLifter target.png|Loadlifter robot FOT RobotPacification target.png|Pacification robot FOT RobotScurry target.png|Scurry robot FOT RobotSecurity target.png|Security robot FOT RobotTank target.png|Tank track robot FOT Scouter target.png|Scouter FOT SuperMutantExperiment target.png|Mutant freak FOT Tank target.png|Tank FOT Turret1 target.png|Auto-cannon FOT Turret3 target.png|Laser turret FOT Wasp target.png|Giant wasp Category:Combat ru:Прицельный выстрел uk:Прицільний постріл